Piccolo
Summary Piccolo (ピッコロ, Pikkoro) is a major supporting character in Dragon Ball Super Anime Battle of Gods Arc Piccolo appears at Bulma's birthday party which is being held on a cruise ship. On the ship, Son Gohan gives Piccolo his and Videl's wedding photo. However, the photo depicts Piccolo blinking, much to Piccolo's annoyance. During the party, Beerus and Majin Bu get into an argument over pudding which turns into a fight between the Dragon Team and Beerus. Piccolo attempts to fight Beerus, however, Piccolo is overwhelmed by Beerus' ki power. After Oolong is defeated by Beerus in a game of Jan Ken, Beerus prepares to destroy the planet. Just before Beerus can destroy the Earth, Gokū chimes in and says that he has figured out a way to locate the Super Saiyan God - summon and ask Shenron. Gokū uses the Dragon Balls and summons Shenron. Shenron explains that the Super Saiyan God is not a person but a legendary transformation that is achieved when kindhearted Saiyans fuse their power together. After Shenron leaves, Piccolo expresses his doubt that Vegeta is kindhearted. After Videl reveals her pregnancy, the Saiyans along with Videl attempt to transform Gokū and succeed, allowing Gokū to become a Super Saiyan God. Piccolo, along with the Dragon Team, leave in Bulma's ship in order to watch the fight between Gokū and Beerus. However, the ship later malfunctions and lands back on Earth near the cruise ship.78 After Goku's Super Saiyan God transformation ends, Piccolo begins sensing Gokū's ki as well as everyone else and realize what has occurred; Whis informs them that their assumptions are correct and that Gokū's Super Saiyan God transformation has ended and has returned to a Super Saiyan. Whis prepares to leave with his food souvenir but Piccolo grabs hold of him. Suddenly, Vegeta fires a ki blast at Piccolo, causing Piccolo to let go of Whis. Piccolo interprets Vegeta's ki blast as a sign to not panic. Resurrection ‘F’ Arc After the fight with Goku and Beerus, Piccolo is with Chi-Chi carrying groceries for Videl and Pan and Piccolo had to carry the groceries as payment for always eating at their place for free. He was then seen babysitting Pan when Gohan and Videl went out shopping. At one point, he made funny faces and played peek a boo with her, making her laugh, until her parents return and just when Piccolo was relieved once more, he senses a bad energy where he was facing but didn't know what it was until Shenron was summoned and the sky darkened. After that was over, Piccolo predicted that he and his friends were in serious trouble. When Piccolo and Gohan heard news of Frieza's return, they join Master Roshi, Krillin, and Tien Shinhan in the fight against him and his army of 1,000 soldiers. Tagoma shot a ki blast at Gohan and injured him critically. Gohan's heart stopped so Piccolo restarted it with a kiai. Piccolo tries to attack Tagoma with his efforts, but he isn't strong enough to match Tagoma. Gohan helped Piccolo by shooting a blast at Tagoma to get him away. Then, Captain Ginyu switched bodies with Tagoma and takes on the Z Fighters with his immense power. They are easily beat by Ginyu with just single punches to everyone. After that, Piccolo watches Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan and beat Ginyu in several hits but spared him. Frieza gets furious and starts shooting Death Beams at Gohan. Piccolo then sacrifices himself to protect Gohan after Frieza shoots him multiple times. Piccolo is later revived with the Namekian Dragon Balls by Goku after Frieza's death. Then, Piccolo and everyone go to Capsule Corporation for a feast Bulma is preparing. He hears about the Frieza's new form, Golden Frieza and is intrigued by this. During the feast, he is approached by Gohan who realized he needs to train and asks Piccolo if he could do so and Piccolo accepts this and tells him to maintain his body first. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Aliens